


stiles & derek - immediately post ‘the overlooked’

by coldspot



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles and Shorts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldspot/pseuds/coldspot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the end of "The Overlooked", Season 3 part 1. Derek finds Stiles on the roof of the hospital after Scott and Deucalion leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stiles & derek - immediately post ‘the overlooked’

There was no telling how long Stiles stayed on the roof of the hospital the night of the storm. Jennifer Blake was long gone, and the Argents followed her in hopes that she would lead them to her captives. Peter and Isaac drove Cora to the nearest open hospital. Stiles felt like he was stuck there with the image of Scott turning his back to him and walking away with the enemy. His father was gone and now so was his best friend, his brother - he was alone.

"Stiles!" Derek stumbled toward him. He was hurt but nothing he couldn’t heal. Stiles heard him call as if from a great distance even though Derek soon stood just next to him. "Stiles, what the hell are you doing?"

"Scott’s mom’s gone."

"What? What do you mean ‘gone’?"

"Scott’s gone, too." Stiles spoke as if in a trance, but saying the words out loud hurt. It brought the tears back.

Derek grabbed his shoulders and stared pointedly at him. “Where is Scott?” He asked slowly.

"He went with Deucalion.”

Stiles felt Derek’s fingers just slightly dig into his shoulders, then relax: restraint. “Deucalion promised him he can find your parents, didn’t he?”

Stiles nodded. “I begged him not to go, but I couldn’t stop him.” He dropped his head. “I couldn’t do anything about anything.”

"Stiles," Derek said firmly, "we are going to find your dad and Scott’s mom, and we’re going to get Scott back."

Stiles stared at him. “How are we going to do that?”

"I have no idea. You’re the one with the plans."

Stiles couldn’t help but laugh a little, but it came out bitter and mixed with a sob he’d been holding in. “All I do is find the bodies,” he said quietly.

"If it weren’t for you, I’d be dead - I lost count how many times." Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles’ shoulders and slowly pulled him closer. "Do I feel dead to you?"

Stiles let himself fall against Derek’s chest. He felt the air moving in and out of his lungs, thought about the time he kept the paralyzed Derek afloat in a pool while a monster stalked them both, listened to his heartbeat, remembered driving Derek around after he’d been poisoned, felt his warmth against his cold cheek. He shook his head slightly.

"Good," Derek said decisively. "Now get it together and think of something because we both know the only plan I ever have is to hurt someone." Stiles smiled and took a deep breath.


End file.
